Fred and George's Fanged Frisbee
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: Just a one shot on some of Fred and George's experiments for the Joke Shop! Written for the Quidditch League Fanfic Comp!


**A/N: Hi y'all!**

**How are you!**

**Okay, so this is the last thing I'll be writing for the Quidditch League Fanfic Comp! We made it into the finals and I am Beater 2 for the Appleby Arrows. We had to list in our team who was going to write first, second, third etc. and I was last! So we had to use the last sentence of the person writing before us!**

**Also, I have some big news for y'all! I am so doing a joint fan fiction with my best friend, Zoli - jossaphine allibrani - and it's still in the making but I can assure you it'll be up in the next couple of weeks! We are quite different writers but I'm sure you'll all love it! We both go back to school soon too - argh :/ **

**Anyway, reviews please! **

**Enjoy :) **

But at least he was home.

Not. Fred and George could not be more unhappier about Percy being home for the summer holidays. That meant; no experiments, no joke shop products tested, and certainly no _loud _Quidditch matches outside with Harry, Ron, Ginny and maybe even Hermione if they could convince her to get in the air.

"And so I can't finish off the report because Baxter - the one from England - hasn't done the research I need him to do and I said 'Baxter, stop being an inconsiderate douchebag' and he looked at me and said 'Stop being a stuck up git' and I thought 'where on Earth did he get that impression?' I mean, I'm hardly a stuck up git am I?"

Fred, George, Ron and Harry all sniggered silently and Mrs Weasley shot them a look.

"Of course not, dear, you are hardly stuck up. I don't know where he got that idea," Mrs Weasley said as she served Arthur some mashed potato.

"Gosh almighty Fred, how is this going to work?" George asked his twin brother and running a hand through his already ruffled red hair.

The two Weasley twins were sitting in their room, between their matching beds with their wands poised and a variety of different ingredients strewn in front of them; some from Mrs Weasley's kitchen, some from their potions kit and even things that they stole from Snape's personal potions cupboard.

"I dunno, but we'll do it anyway!" Fred smiled. "Ready?"

George nodded and ran the spell over in his mind and focused on the round frisbee in front of him.

"_Cassacova_!" the two boys shouted together.

A bright orange light shot from their wands, hitting the blue frisbee which such force that it was pushed back a metre. A boom resounded around them, shaking the room. The two looked at each and grinned, an identical _'wow' _falling from their lips.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, I SWEAR TO MERLIN, IF I HEAR ANOTHER _THWUMP _I WILL LOOSE MY COOL!"

Mrs Weasley shrill voice rung up through the Burrow, which brought the twins out of their trance.

"SORRY MUM!" they both yelled back.

"I think she already has though," George sniggered as they looked away from the door.

A short growl brought their attention back to the frisbee in front of them. Short, spiky fangs came out of the blue disc and it growled again. Fred and George both jumped back in surprise, convinced that the first growl was a figment of their imagination.

Eyes appeared on the frisbee, and it strangely resembled the 'Monster Book of Monsters' with it's human-like features. Well, not human, mainly animal-like features.

"Hell yeah!" George cried and high-fived Fred.

They grabbed the cage that was sitting on George's bed and coaxed the frisbee into the cage. Fred grabbed a piece of parchment that had a checklist on it:

_Fanged Frisbee  
>~ Teeth<br>~ Eyes  
>~ Controlled <em>

"All we have to do now is try to find a spell to control it. So that it doesn't just attack. It should only attack once someone touches it, right?" Fred asks.

George nodded and smiled at their creation.

"So…next on the list is Puking Pastilles! We have pretty much everything we need, right?" George asked Fred, who was sorting through tubs and boxes of ingredients.

"Yep, we just have to combine them. Do you have the remedy ready?" Fred asked.

George grinned and held up two purple lollies.

They got the burner going for the cauldron, which was filled with a light blue, foamy sort of liquid. As soon as the heat licked at the bottom of the copper cauldron, it started bubbling. George added three little white dots, which caused a puff of smoke to arise and the blue to turn to orange. A putrid smell arises from the potion and quickly, Fred drops in seventeen drops of chocolate essence and the smell instantly disappeared and was replaced with a warm chocolatey scent.

"Mhmmm," Fred and George sigh in unison.

They add three feathers, which make half the potion go purple. George conjures a set of twenty, rectangle-form moulds for the lollies. They grab a ladle each and start ladling just the right amount of mixture into each one. Just as the they had calculated, the separated colours stayed that way in their moulds.

Now, they just had to set.

George Weasley stared at his reflection in the Mirror of Erised. Oh, how he longed to shed tears over his dead brother, Fred.

No, he wasn't his brother, he was his other half.

George focused on his brother's right ear in the reflection. He focused on Fred in the mirror and can't help but remember their very first product that they made for the joke shop.

He smiles at the fond memory. George looks up at his smiling brother and grins back, even though the thoughts can't process the smiling. But he hoped that Fred could see him from in heaven.

"Happy Birthday, Gred," George smiled.

George left. And he also left all his sorrow in that room.

Because Fred would've wanted him to be happy on his birthday.

And George was.

Because even though Fred wasn't there, he was still deep in his heart.

So very deep in his heart.

**A/N: SO what'd y'all think? Anyway, good bye lovelies, **

**xx**


End file.
